Road Trips and Goblin King Sneers
by Thegoblinqueen1998
Summary: Sequel to "The Saltwater Room". Jareth is moved in and they take a road trip to have a little bonding time. From Northern Maine to Southern Cali. How will the two survive in the same enclosed space for days? T for language. REVIEWS! :D Disclaimer. Own nun
1. Maine and New York

Chapter One.

"I hate you." Jareth said as a matter-of-factly.

He sat in the car, arms crossed and pouting like a four year old that couldn't get a chocolate bar.

"Not what you said last night…" Sarah replied with a smirk.

The two had been in the same enclosed area for around eight hours with minimum stops.

"We live in Maine. You want to go to California. Sarah, I control the very which way the clock goes round, I control where I can be and when I can be there, I can speed up time, for the gods' sake, I can poof us anywhere you want to go, just POOF and we are there in less than a millisecond, we can go see the STARS for all I care, I could do it! And you want to take four or five days driving from Maine to San Francisco. AND WE'RE DOING IT WHILE LISTENING TO DAVID BOWIE. **OF ALL PEOPLE, DAVID FREAKING BOWIE?"** Jareth was out of breath. He still had A LOT more to say, but he lost all of the oxygen in his lungs.

"Well, sour puss, Road Trips are fun. It's called bonding time, and we need some of it." She murmured barely loud enough for him to hear her. "Besides, I wouldn't want to go to San Fran if it was in my backyard."

He rolled his eyes defiantly and slumped farther into his seat. "Where are we anyway?" He growled out, annoyed.

"We are still in Maine. In about three hours, we'll be in New Hampshire."

"Of course…" He murmured. "I'm taking a nap. Wake me up when we get to San Fran." He said with a sleepy yawn, making him seem more like a four year old.

Sarah just laughed, shaking her head as she watched the mullet head curl up in the fetal position and start snoring. Jareth moved in two weeks ago and it had been going smoothly. He got a job running a bookstore while Sarah was still the boring Accountant she was.

She shook her head and concentrated on the road ahead of her, taking a drink from Jareth's Monster. It was going to be a long and boring drive.

* * *

He opened his eyes to see Sarah drooling and her head on the horn, the sound of a car honker and Journey filling his ears. He looked around. It was 2:32 in the morning, and they were parked on the side of the road at the New York state border.

_Great… just great… _He thought. Jareth reached over to take a drink from his Monster, grabbing it only to find the can empty.

"What the bloody blue moon is this?" He almost yelled. Sarah drank his Monster… probably because she was trying to stay awake driving. Jareth sighed and propped Sarah upright, unbuckling her out of her seatbelt and moving her into his lap. He opened the car door and got out, leaving Sarah on the passenger's side, buckling her in. He closed the door and walked to the driver's side, climbing in and turning off that horrid music. He tapped Sarah until she snapped awake. "DON'T HIT OMIGODOMIGODOMIGOD!" She screamed, causing Jareth to cringe.

"Sarah… I swear you just woke the dead…." Jareth mumbled when Sarah realized she was just in the car with Jareth.

"I know…" Sarah said, groaning. Her head was pounding. _Probably from that goddamn MONSTER! _She pondered silently.

"I see that you drank my monster, hmm? Any headache forming yet, my love?" Jareth said quietly, smirking at the girl who was rubbing her temples

"Stop…. Screaming….." Sarah pleaded, pulling out her cell phone to check the time.

Amused by her actions, Jareth started the car and drove off from the side of the road and into a Motel 6, where they'd stop for the evening. Checking in for a room and getting the key, Jareth picked his lover up from the shotgun seat, carrying her into the room and putting her in bed, joining her side to fall asleep.

* * *

Sarah awoke with her face buried into the creak of Jareth's neck. She was warm as he held her, deep and rumbling breathing coming from the pit of his stomach.

She smiled and kissed where her head had been placed, cuddling closer to Jareth.

He awoke, but didn't open his eyes. He knew Sarah wanted her own personal space heater. Obliging to her need, he let out a deep sigh and pulled her closer to him, smiling at the small squeak she let out at him doing so. "Good morning goblin king, steal any young and beautiful girls brother lately?" Sarah chimed lightly.

Jareth smiled. "Good morning, goblin king mistress, listen to any stupid worms lately?"

"What do you mean stupid worms?"

"That little worm that showed you the way to go? He directed you the wrong way."

"What do you mean!" She asked accusingly.

"If you were to go the way the worm told you NOT to," Jareth replied sleepily. "It would've led you straight towards the castle."

"…Yeah… but then again, I wouldn't have fallen in love with you… so I'm kinda glad I listened to him."

"Hmm… taking things for granted again, are we my love?" Jareth laughed, biting her earlobe.

"Jareth! Quit!" She shouted, giggling his name and pushing him away. He obliged reluctantly, wanting to stay in the position.

"We should go soon." She mumbled into his ear. "The day is getting late and we are switching turns driving throughout the day."

"…WHAT!" He screeched.

"Yep." She said smugly, reaching out of his arms and out of the warmth of the bed, making Jareth whimper. "YOU are helping me drive today."

"But… but…" He whined hopelessly.

"Nope. You will drive half the day and I'll drive the next. Now come on, checkout is in three hours and I need a shower."

Jareth mumbled something along the lines of either "suck it" or "metal rod", but Sarah couldn't tell when he said something angrily. She just laughed and continued on to take a shower, not regretting a second of the time they were spending together.

* * *

_**A few heartfelt and agonizing hours later…**_

"STOP. TICKLING. ME. JACKASS!"

Jareth just continued to run his fingers all up and down Sarah's sides as she was squirming to get free from his tight and gruesome tickling grip. She was kicking and screaming furiously in the back of their truck where she had been attacked.

Jareth found it very amusing. "JARETH A POLICEMAN IS GONNA PULL OVER NEXT TO- HAHAHA QUIT IT!" She spat out very angrily at him.

He just rolled his eyes and reluctantly got back in the driver's side. "I love you Sar."

"I hate you, Jareth…" She breathed out tiredly, still red faced and out of breath completely. "Damn goblin king hates me, right?"

"We just discussed this, my dear… and I had a very good reason for tickling you." Jareth replied with mimicked sympathy.

"I called your pants too damn tight, so what?"

"You don't insult my crown and get away with it, you little git… you have the nerve the goblins wish they had." He replied, grabbing her hand as he drove on the highway. "Where are we, my dear?" he added.

"Pennsylvania." She growled out with sarcasm.

"Good. Halfway there." He said with a smile.

Her eyes grew wide "...Uhh… Jareth..? Have you ever SEEN a U.S. map?"

"No…?"

Sarah buried her head deep into her knees. "Here… pull over, look for Pennsylvania, then look for California."

Jareth did as told, of course, and took the map from her hands, looking at Pennsylvania, as instructed, then finding California on the other side of the country.

His face grew pale and he started to sweat. "I have to rest…" He said shakily before fainting on the spot.


	2. Pennsylvania Pt 1

Chapter Two

_**A few very short minutes after the fainting occurred…**_

"HOW MANY STATES, SARAH? HOW MANY STATES! THIRTEEN. NOT ONE. NOT **TWO! **THIRTEEN!"

He was fuming. His face was red as a cherry and steam looked like it was coming from his ears. She was just driving along, finding his fit very amusing.

"I love you Jareth." Sarah replied with a light chuckle.

"Sarah, don't play with me! I have just as much power over you as you over me!" He warned.

"The ONLY power you have over ME is that you can KISS MY ASS and I can't!"

"Is that an invitation?" He said with a low hungry growl.

"Oh shut up, you glitter obsessed BASTARD!"

"What happened to your LIKING my glitter, Sar? I do the glitter for YOU! LIKE EVERYTHING ELSE I DO!"

"THEN **WHY **DO YOU STILL HAVE A **MULLET**?"

"My god, Sarah…" He said, waving his hands a couple of times. "Happy?" He said, waiting for her reaction.

Sarah turned and looked at Jareth for a second, expecting him to have shaved all of his hair off of his head. Instead, she found something more amazing.

"Oh… oh my…" She whispered, radiant in a glow of hormones and awe.

His mullet was replaced with short, Marilyn Manson style haircut. It looked so unbelievably right on him, just the way it shaped his face structure, the sharpened look it gave his already extremely sharp features. He was practically glowing with male porn star, _Or something along those lines…._ Sarah thought naughtily to herself.

"Jareth… you didn't have to…"

"The rocker look was getting old on me anyway." Jareth said with a full hearted smile. "Besides, I can do a millennium of crazy things with your hair too…"

"Oh PLEASE, goblin king, spare my hairs sake and leave it ALONE! I am at mercy and on my knees!" Sarah replied with 100% sarcasm.

Jareth's eyes narrowed and he snapped his fingers.

"What… did… you… just… do… with… my… hair…?" Sarah asked angrily in between pissed-off breaths, trying to stop driving for one moment and feel her hair.

"What hair, Sarah dear?"

Sarah froze on the spot, pulling over. This time, it was HER turn to faint.


	3. Pennsylvania Pt 2

Pennsylvania Pt 2.

"Jareth, shut up. Leave me alone, I will CALM DOWN after chocolate and music. Shut UP, and DROP IT!"

Jareth's eyes were cloudy with guilt. He had a good reason too, though. He made his girlfriend bald. "I'm sorry, Sarah, I really am…" he said quietly, keeping his eyes on the lit road ahead.

_**A few very short hours later…**_

"By the gods, Sarah Danielle Renee Williams, where the HELL ARE WE!"

"Well," she began nervously, thinking about her journey through Jareth's labyrinth. "I believe, in fact, we are lost."

"This damned United States is a labyrinth WITHIN a labyrinth!" Jareth moaned.

"Here, stop at that diner." She pointed across from where they were stopped. "Maybe they could help us."

Jareth did as told, starting the truck and shortly driving it over to the diner Sarah was pointing at. "I'm hungry…" He mumbled angrily.

"Well, isn't the goblin king glad?" She asked, not taking off her seatbelt when he started to. "I'm not getting out."

"Yes, you are." He replied smugly. "I'm not going in there alone."

"Nor am I going in there at all."

"Sarah-"

"NO! I'M **BALD**! OTHERWISE KNOWN AS UNFORTUNATE OR UGLY!"

Jareth looked at Sarah with blank and sad eyes. "Sarah you are no such thing… you are a beautiful woman, no matter what. Your hair has nothing to do with the radiant beauty your good heart sheds unto me. You've made me soft, ya know…"

"See? Now you're taking me on a guilt trip." She sighed, worn out by the stress he'd caused her. She was BALD! And it was his entire FAULT!

He counted to ten. Then ten again. Then twenty. "My love…" He said, grinning with a boyish smirk.

"Jareth, what are you…"

He began to clap his hands, laughing each time a clap was finished.

Sarah's eyes widened as she pulled down her mirror, watching Jareth give her all different kinds of hair styles and colors, making her look ridiculous, all the time in so many different ways.

While Sarah found it mean and heartless, Jareth found it hilarious.

"JARETH, THIS ISNT FUNNY!"

He gave one last clap, and her hair was normal and back black. "See?" He murmured into her ears. "I'm always here to make it better."

Sarah smiled, kissing him deeply and climbing into lap. Being the man he was, he obliged lightly, pulling her deeply into him.

She could understand what he wanted, and decided to be evil. Breaking the kiss, she smirked meanfully.

"I thought you were _hungry?_" She asked, opening the door and walking into the diner, leaving him stranded.

He sat there, stunned and speechless for a moment. When he finally came back down to earth, Jareth growled frustrated and slammed the truck door, walking into the diner to find Sarah and sit next to her.

"I hate you." He growled out.

"Not what you said last night."

"Oh, STOP that! Wretched wench! I hate you, but love you at the same time. It's like love and hate mixed together and I fell in it, and now I'm in-"

"Love?"

He stared at the woman he was in love with, and gave her a reassured smile. "Yes. I fell in love. With an amazing, beautiful, smart, jackass-ey, different and sweetest woman I've ever met."

She smiled, calling for the waiter. "I'll have coffee, no cream no sugar."

_**A few hours later…**_

"Jareth, for the last time, they don't actually put a dog in the meat."

"Well then WHY would they call it a hot dog? It makes no sense."

"Because we're fat Americans, and we like to think of everything as food or food related…"

He snorted. "Well, wouldn't put it past them."

"HEY! I'm American!" she stated while dramatically putting her hand over her heart, acting as if she was wounded.

"Sarah, if I'm not mistaken, you were born on your parent's honeymoon in Italy." He snorted out again.

She didn't even know the Goblin King could snort twice in one day, so she just kept driving. _Just keep swimming… Just keep swimming swimming swimming swimming swimming…_She thought mentally to herself.

"Oh my goddess… Sarah, what is that?" Jareth asked excitedly, breaking her peaceful thoughts. She grumbled and looked up to see what Jareth was pointing at.

"That's a cow…" she replied dryly.

"What in the devil is a cow?"


	4. Ohio and Piss Fits

Chapter four- Ohio.

"What town are we in, Sarah? I have to piss, I mean… I have to piss RIGHT NOW!"

"That's… why… we're… stopping… for… the… night… dear…"Sarah stated blankly, turning into a Best Western Inn and parking.

Sarah was exhausted from driving all day while the goblin king slept.

All. Day. Long.

"Jareth, go get us a room. I need to sleep, I'm about to pass out…"

Being the loving man he was, he obliged to her needing without question, getting room number 7986. _The same day we met… what a coincidence. _He pondered silently. It was true, June the 9th, 1986.

Jareth went back to the truck and carried her into the room, laying her on the bed and climbing in next to her like he had all the nights before. This night was different, though.

Sarah sat up, pulling Jareth up with her. "Hold me; please…its cold…"

He could do anything at all, really. He could ravish her until she breathed no more, he could sweep her away to his castle and make her queen, hell, he could even let her dance on the moon. But all she wanted to be happy right now was for him to hold her. And he couldn't do anything but oblige.

* * *

She awoke in the back seat of her truck to Jareth singing to "I'm too sexy"

And she wouldn't deprive him of that fact, because in fact he was.

She didn't want him to know she was awake, she found this scene very amusing and continued to watch it for awhile until the song changed and he went back to regular driving.

Sarah liked being unknown. It felt unruly and Jareth-y.

That's when the intensity of her filled blatter hit her brain.

Sarah yelped slightly, causing Jareth to look back slightly. "Good morning, Precious Girl, how was your slumber?"

"…I hafta pee…"

"I love you too, Sarah."


	5. The Labyrinth of My Heart

The Labyrinth of My Heart.

"I don't understand why you didn't just let me pee when I had to. I mean, that was really mean, Jareth."

She was driving, of course. She had been driving for two hours. It was now five o'clock and daylight was starting to rise.

He was asleep, but she thoroughly enjoyed talking to him while he was asleep. She thought it funny when he talked back.

"I love potatoes..." he managed to grumble out in a very annoyed tone.

She just laughed and kept driving. The sun was starting to peek its way through the gray clouds that hung above them. It was supposed to rain.

Sarah decided that they were gonna take the long way through America, and when she had passed the West Virginia State border, she started to regret it. He was going to kill her, bring her back to life, ravish her, and then kill her again.

"Jareth, wake up. I need to tell you something." She said, pushing on his back.

"G'way… m'tired….." he mumbled, pushing her away from him.

"Jareth, I'm not kidding… wake up."

"Fuuuuuhuhuhuhuhuhuck off…"

Sarah did the only thing she knew to do.

She opened the window his elbow was leaning against and the cold rain hit his face.

"AHACK! GOD DAMN THIS AND BLAST!" he screamed, swinging his arms frantically in the air.

After he calmed down and stopped mumbling "Suck your dads" or "fuck… metal rod", she started to explain to him where they were and what they were doing.

"So…lemme get this straight. We are going the LONG way around America, from the east coast to the south coast to CANADA and THEN to CALIFORNIA!"

"Yeah…" Sarah replied. "It'll take about two more weeks. Not to mention a lot of sightseeing is to be done on this trip."

"I should skin you alive and wear your hide as a leather jacket." Jareth mumbled.

"Maybe so, but then who would you have sex with?"

"Is that an invitation? Because pissed off sex in the back seat of a truck is kinda kinky."

"Fuck off, goblin king."

"Yes please."

_**A few hours later…**_

"YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER ME!"

"YES I DO!"

"THE ONLY POWER YOU HAVE OVER ME IS THAT YOU CAN KISS. MY. ASS. AND I CANNOT."

"God damn it to hell, Sarah, we've been arguing over what cheesecake is better for the past forty five minutes, can you just get over the fact that royal blood is right and measly little mortal blood is WRONG?"

"I HAVE TASTEBUDS JUST LIKE YOU, JARETH THE GOBLIN KING!"

"SOOO. DOOO. I!"

"You know what you did for a job before I came along? You stole babies. Pedo-bear. Stealing babies and trying to seduce fifteen year olds. Kinda weird, you're what? A thousand years old? PEDOPHILE ALERT!"

"Whatever, Sarah. I'm not talking to you; I don't want to argue with you. I'm going to listen to music, forget about this argument and forget that you're driving me cross country."

"See? This is what I hate about you. You take me on guilt trips. We were arguing over Cheesecake. CHEESE CAKE!"

"Yes, but you hurt my feelings. So I'm going to ignore you and I bid you good day and for me, good night. Bitch"

Sarah sighed and went on driving. It was going to be a long and upsetting day.

_**Three hours later…**_

"Can you forgive me now?"

Jareth looked up from the book he was reading, confused at what he just heard her say. "What was that?"

"Can you forgive me?" Sarah asked again, hopefully. She didn't like the silent treatment. It hurt her feelings.

"I'm not a pedophile, Sar. You know that. I'm merely a man who does what he is asked to do for brat children who need to learn a lesson and get morals. The labyrinth was meant to be defeated by a child like you were, but it was also meant to let children learn a lesson. Very few are smart enough to run the labyrinth and beat it in the same day, sometimes it takes years to master the Labyrinth… but for you it took merely ten hours."

"I thought it was thirteen hours?"

"I stole time from you."

"Oh yeah… okay. Continue."

Jareth sighed. "When my father created the labyrinth, the world was stupid and dull. No one knew how to solve it, naturally, except my father, who was queen-less at the time. For thousands and thousands of years, the labyrinth had no champion.

"Then Princess Panilea came along."

"What was different about Princess Panilea?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Princess Panilea was a gorgeous creature, twenty one, with the most beautiful sapphire blue eyes, pale and shiny skin, and elf teeth. We all thought she was an elf at one time. She was petite, but strong willed and smart. She had a fiery temper like my father's, and if you pissed her off too bad she'd explode and leave no remains.

"She came to the Underground without my father's help. When the King sensed a change in his land, he found Princess Panilea. She was almost dead from her journey to the Underground. My father took her to the castle, and got some information out of her, like why she was there.

"She was being forced into a marriage she didn't want, and she had no absolute say, so she made a deal with the King. If she could run his labyrinth in 13 hours, she could have freedom in his lands. So he accepted, thinking he'd have to send her back to the Above.

"Princess Panilea was smart, though, and solved the Labyrinth in less than five hours. And The King fell in love with the princess, so not only did she get rights in the kingdom, she got queendom."

"Princess Panilea was your mother?" Sarah gasped, shocked.

"The labyrinth named her queen. And my father was in love with her."

"Woah…"

"So, technically, there was never a champion until my mother came to be. Then, there was a real reason to beat the Labyrinth. Because some girl came and crossed the line, and solved the Labyrinth of my father's heart. She won."

"Like me?"

"Yes, but with me and you, it's different."

"How so?"

"You taught me a valuable lesson, and you won the labyrinth of my heart. Then, you became the labyrinth of my heart, making sure no one else won me over. And no one else can, Sar. You've become my one and my all. And I love you."

"So, I'm forgiven?"

"Yes, Sar. You've been forgiven"

Sarah smiled a big goofy smile and kissed him passionately while driving. It was when Sarah started to swerve when they both came back down to earth.


	6. Virginia Virgins

Virginia Virgin

"You weren't born in Italy?"

"No Jareth. I was born here in Virginia. My father told you I was born in Italy, right?"

Jareth looked at the surrounding area they were driving around. "It's all…" he looked at her helplessly and pitifully. "…Green"

"It's the state the lovers go to get eloped and have sex in the back of a car…" She laughed out nervously. "That's the way it happened for my parents. They got drunk and eloped in a drive through chapel."

"Well then, I'd say we're gonna have a great time here in Virginia." Jareth said smugly.

She punched him in the arm. "We're partying tonight. Understood?"

"Understood."

* * *

"So, where exactly are we?"

"Karaoke bar in a Casino. You can go play poker if you prefer, I'm hitting the slot machines and getting a couple shots of tequila."

"Sounds like a plan." Jareth said, kissing her fiercely.

"Meet back here in an hour?"

"Of course, dear. I love you."

"Love you more!" she yelled as she walked away, heading to the slot machines and planning on getting drunk.

_**A few hours later…**_

"Do you take Sarah Danielle Renee Williams as your lawful wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Drunken Jareth slurred out while stumbling.

"Do you take Jared Micheal King as your lawful wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do…Hehhehehe" Sarah giggled out and stumbled just as Jareth did.

"Then I now pronounce you Man and Wife. You may kiss-"

Their tongues were already halfway down their throats and they were driving away from the drive through before he could even finish.


	7. Jupiter Rings and Goblin Kings in NC Pt1

Jupiter sized rings and North Carolina

"Jareth the fucking goblin king, wake your sparkly ass up right now and tell me why I have a diamond the size of Jupiter on my finger."

He opened his eyes lightly to see Sarah standing in front of him, blocking the sun's light perfectly.

"Why is there a whoda whatta?"

"LOOK AT THIS DIAMOND ON MY FINGER, JARETH! LOOK AT IT!"

He looked at her left ring finger and smiled.

_Married…_

"I guess this means we are married, Sarah." He replied with an insanely giddy smile.

"I think I know that…" Sarah was rubbing her temples because of the wild hangover that was swarming in her head. "It's just that I don't know what we were thinking, getting married."

"We were practically married before last night. I mean, it'll take awhile before you move in with me; I'll stay here with you until you're ready to come to the Underground. I'm perfectly fine with this."

"WHAT WILL MY **PARENTS** THINK, JARETH!"

"Well what will mine think, Sar? I don't really give a damn _what _my parents will think, because I love you and you've snagged my heart out of line. You shouldn't care either… no matter what they say, our love isn't wrong… love is never, never wrong."

He was driving, and listening to REO Speedwagon while she in the back asleep.

She looked so innocent while she was snoring away, like she was in heaven almost.

Well, she was his angel anyway.

She stirred at the sound of his humming. Sarah LOVED when Jareth hummed to her, even if right now he wasn't even humming directly to her, just humming because he's the angel that was sent straight down from heaven to her. _Hers_ to keep. Forever. She was his wife, and he was his husband.

He was hers.

And she couldn't imagine it any other way.

She watched him sing the lyrics to "I can't fight this feeling anymore". It reminded her so much of him, how she'd called her that one lonely night. Now here she was, with Jareth the Goblin King driving cross country and accidentally married.

And yet again, she couldn't imagine it any other way.

"I know you're awake, love. Did you sleep well?"

She smiled. Of course he'd ask. WHAT a gentleman.

"I slept very soundly, thank you dear." She said tiredly, sitting up. "Pull over, I'll drive."

"You sure? Headache's gone?" he asked concerned.

She just smiled and he obliged, pulling over and letting her drive through North Carolina.


	8. Jupiter Rings and Goblin Kings in NC Pt2

Jupiter Rings and Goblin Kings PT2

"This is a REALLY big ring, Jareth."

He looked up from the book he was yet again reading, frustrated with the fact Dumbledore had just died and Sarah was making a huge deal about the Ring.

"The ring was meant for my queen. You. The labyrinthine queen." He said, reassuring her that he didn't choose or make the rules.

"So… the labyrinth told you that I was queen?"

"No. I told the labyrinth you were queen, and if she didn't accept you I'd run away."

"The labyrinth is a she…?"

He chuckled. "Yes, Sar. The labyrinth is a she. Her name is Lanileahnila."

"And she's…"

"My ruler. She rules me, kinda. I am her subject, I give her purpose." He said, explaining with his hands.

"So she wants me as queen." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes. You are her new champion since my mother."

Sarah smiled a big goofy smile. _I beat him; I beat him, la la la la la la! _

Jareth rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the giddy bouncing she was doing. He kept reading number 6 in the Harry Potter series "The Half Blood Prince". He was once again enveloped in J.K. Rowling's literature.

"Where are we?"

Sarah was outside staring at the four flat tires on her truck.

"I have no idea, Sar. The map doesn't show."

Jareth was sitting in the bed of the truck trying to look for the nearest tire shop.

"Why can't you just "poof" the tires back on here or something?"

She was at her wits end. Her four tires were just rolling around and BOOM! They just popped like chewing gum bubbles.

Sarah was about to pull her hair out when Jareth spoke up. "I can, if you really want me to. But if I can't use magic to take us to San Francisco, I'm sure as hell not using magic for the tires."

Sarah grumbled something along the lines of 'I hate you'

"Oh, come now Sarah, what happened to the fiery girl who fought for the solution."

More grumbling.

"LOOK. AT. THE. SIGN. BEHIND. YOU."

She turned around, secretly pissed that nothing would be there when she did so.

"…Oh."


	9. Miles and Pleasent Suprises Pt 1

Miles and Pleasant surprises

"Thank you for buying the tires." She finally stated dryly after many hours of persuasion from Jareth.

He smirked. "And…?"

Sarah shot him a defiant, mean glare. "And for pointing out the sign that had the number for a tow truck that we could buy the tires from and move on with our lives."

"Our crazy lives." Jareth snorted.

She just sighed and stared blankly at the road.

oo0oo

"How is it that you love me, Sar?"

She jerked out of her previous lost in la-la land state, glaring at him icily for a moment then sighing in question.

"Enlighten me. What the hell does that mean?"

He snorted loudly and hit his head on the horn. She didn't know the Goblin King could be so childlike. "It wasn't that funny, Jareth."

It was his turn to glare. "Come now, you try living with goblins. They're not funny at all. It eventually turns into whatever you can get to have a good laugh and stays that way."

"I might live with goblins very soon, actually."

"THIS DOESN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Jareth yelled, keeping his eyes on the road, cheeks burning a deep crimson.

She couldn't help but burst into fits of giggles watching him become embarrassed.

This moment was priceless.

_Special, even. _She thought, smiling to herself.

Once again, Jareth the Goblin King, glared. Well, not really glared. More like looked at her with blazing fierceness.

"I love you like a Jareth."

"I'm an adjective?"

"Adverb."

"A basis of comparison, in other words?"

She smiled, holding his free hand and kissing the back of it. "Precisely, love."

oo0oo

For the first time in months, Jareth was snoring.

Sarah had put him on Melatonin to keep him from doing it, but he was doing it now.

He drove literally all day. She had to drag her husband into the hotel room they were in right now. He was so tired of looking at the road and stopping to eat a couple of times. He got too hungry, too fast. And he was SKINNY! How could one EAT so much and be so SKINNY!

He was still snoring. And he wouldn't shut up.

"Jareth. Stop." She whispered, her voice muffled by his shirt.

"Mhh… stop talking…" He commanded, biting her ear.

She squealed. "JARETH! QUIT IT!"

He pulled back reluctantly, only to pin her down underneath him.

"JARETH THIS ISNT FUNNY!" she yelled, trying to stifle her laughter.

"Hush." Was all he said before he pressed a hard and hungry kiss down on her lips.


	10. Miles and Pleasent Suprises Pt 2

Miles and Pleasant Surprises pt 2

Sarah woke up naked in the arms of the Goblin King.

AKA, her husband.

She looked at the clock and jumped a mile out of the bed.

"WAKE UP. IT'S NEARLY THREE IN THE AFTERNOON!" she shrieked, causing Jareth to jump slightly and glare icily.

He said nothing as they dressed. It wasn't until they walked out into the cold morning Sarah new why.

"DAD!"

"Hello, Sarah. Hi Jareth."

"Hi" Jareth replied with a smile.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" She demanded, ready to yank everybody's hair out.

There were three rituals she had in the morning. One was a shower. Two was coffee. And three was cuddling with Jareth.

She had been deprived of all three.

Robert Williams hugged his shocked daughter. "Nothing out of the usual, Hun." he said cheerily. "Hows the road trip going, Jareth?"

"Quite slow." He replied dryly.

"OUT OF THE USUAL? DAD, YOU LIVE IN MAINE. **WE** LIVE IN MAINE. THEN SUDDENLY, YOU JUST SHOW UP IN SOUTH CAROLINA ON THE ROAD TRIP I'M GOING ON WITH MY HUSBAND-UMPH!"

Jareth covered her mouth quickly after "husband" was said, smiling sheepishly at her dad. Sarah's eyes widened and she clamped her mouth shut over his hand as well.

Robert's happy smile was suddenly turned into a fuming rage face. "HUSBAND!"

He grabbed Sarah's left hand, looking for a ring.

He found one the size of Jupiter.

Robert pushed Jareth against the wall, causing Jareth to wince slightly.

"YOU'VE RUINED MY DAUGHTER'S INNOCENCE!"

"Not like she had much left anyway…" Jareth replied with a sly grin.

Sarah could only watch the idiot of a husband she had.

Robert punched Jareth square in the nose, causing him to fall down, groaning in pain.

"WHAT IS YOUR FACE MADE OF!" Robert screamed, clutching his hand in agony.

"How ironic this is." Jareth stated emotionless.

"JARETH!" Sarah snapped, causing him to look up smirking.

"What? My face is made of pure skin and very, very strong muscles that keep me from getting injured."

"THANK YOU, CAPITAIN OBVIOUS!" Robert screamed.

Sarah groaned, burying her face into her hands. "Okay. My father, who lives in Maine, is now on the road trip with my newlywed husband and is on the ground because he punched my husband in the face and it probably fractured his arm. DID I MISS SOMETHING!"

Robert stood up shakily, falling back down in the process. Jareth caught him before he hit the ground, causing Robert to jerk upright out of Jareth's arms.

"YOU GOT MARRIED!"

"Dad, listen to me…"

"WERE YOU IN VIRGINIA…?"

All Robert got from her was an icy silence and a sheepish smile.

He looked at Jareth, then back to Sarah, then back to Jareth. He burst into a fit of giggles, clutching his stomach and falling to the ground, pointing at Jareth.

"Heheehhe! SUCKER! HAHAHAHHAHAH! AAAAAHAHAHHA!" he said in between heavy gasps.

Jareth and Sarah looked at each other with questioning puzzled looks.

Robert got up and headed for his car. "If she's anything like Linda, she'll be playing Christine Daae for the next year. Good luck keeping her to yourself!" He laughed whole heartedly, driving away.

It was Jareth's turn to burst into fits of giggles.

Sarah could do nothing but stand there and watch as the two most important men in her life made fun of her.

"You have an Iron face?"

"Not iron. Indestructible."

She rubbed her temples and went for the car, feeling the headache coming on.

And the trip wasn't even over.


	11. Georgia and Ruffles

Georgia and Ruffles.

He sighed deeply. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you your father was standing right outside the door."

She looked at him grimly then continued to look out the window.

"Oh, COME ON! THIS IS NOT FAIR!"

"You say that so often. I wonder what your basis of comparison is." She replied blandly.

"Why must you put me in misery AND force me to drive!" He complained much like a child.

"Turn on some REO Speedwagon, Uhh… track seven and I'll forgive."

His eyes widened. She never let go of an argument this early or easily. "What is going on? Who are you! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY WIFE!"

She giggled some, but then got over it just as fast as she thought it was funny. "Just do it. You've never heard of REO Speedwagon, or that song much less."

"How do you know so sure about the first one?"

"Cause I know you."

With that, he obeyed, putting in the CD and changing it to track seven.

"_I can't fight this feelin' any longer,_

_And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow…"_

He looked wide eyed at Sarah, who kissed him on the cheek and just let him drive.

And this is why he loves her so.

oo0oo

"I want ruffles." She stated bluntly.

"I'm afraid we ran out of them, Sar." He replied, making an attempt to be blunter. Which in doing so, he failed miserably.

"Stop then. I want my ruffles and ketchup." She said, pointing at a convenient store on the side of the highway.

"But-"

"Please? I have to pee, too."

"Strange…" he mused aloud. "That's the third time you've peed in the last two hours."

She shook her head and laughed. "Whatever. I love you."

"And I, you Sarah dearest."

He stopped, letting her pee and getting her the ruffles. After all, he loved her enough to buy her pickles and ice cream if she wanted to.

_Pickles and ice cream… hmm… _he wondered, smiling like an idiot to himself.


	12. Alabama

Alabama

"Mhh… where are we…"

Jareth looked at the groggy woman next to him, whom had just woken up from a deep nurturing sleep.

"Alabama by now." He replied huskily. "We've been driving really long…"

"Oh." Was her one word answer.

He glanced over to his wife one more time, (all because he didn't get a good look last time) and found out why she was so quiet.

"Are you feeling alright, Sar?"

She nodded. "I guess…" she replied in a hoarse voice, making the motion of gagging.

He pulled over and she rushed out the door, falling to the ground on her hands and knees releasing her stomachs contents. He hunched over her, rubbing her back and mumbling soothing words to her as she wretched out puke on the side of an Alabama road.

When she was done, he gave her some water and ordered her to lie down in the back of the truck, fearing she'd get sick. He hated seeing her in so much misery. He himself had never puked in his life, but he was told it was a horrid feeling.

"Thanks…" she whispered, laying her head down on the pillow he'd set out for her.

"Sarah, may I ask a question?"

"Of course…" she mumbled.

"Um…" he stuttered a bit. "When was your last menstruation cycle?

_**CLIFFHANGEEEEEEEEEER! **_


	13. Revelations

Revelations

"I DON'T WANT TO GO HOME ALREADY!" she squealed in the motel room.

"Sarah…" he was pinching his brow in frustration, trying to conceal his anger and repress the headache that was forming in his brain.

"Don't 'Sarah' me, Goblin King! I don't want to go home! I WONT GIVE UP!" she was clutching all of her hair in one hand now; she didn't want to give up. It wasn't like Sarah Williams to give up, to come this far and then just quit. Nope. No Williams would do that today.

"You didn't let me finish." He replied blandly.

She sighed, plopping down on her back on the bed, waving for him to continue.

"Not only am I your husband, but I am the father of the child you carry in your womb right now. And you aren't holding a human babe, let me remind you. This is a Fae child. It will get very, VERY ugly at times. The babe will consume you whole if you aren't in the underground with me-"

"Liar." She interrupted. He glared at her sternly.

"MAYBE SO, but I am the husband. This process will take months, maybe a year or two! You're carrying a child that has magic weaved into his or her veins. It will get very painful, it will get very nasty, and you won't like it here. Just come home with me. Please, Sarah. I don't want to see you writing in pain… it's just not worth it."

"Just because you are my husband,"

"And the daddy of your baby…"

She sighed, glaring. "…AND the father of my child doesn't mean that I should go with what you see fit. And I won't. I'm finishing what I started."

"YOU DAMNED WOMAN!" he hissed loudly. "Why must your pride be on the line all the time! THE LINE IS SHORT! IT WAS THROWN AWAY WHEN YOU READ THE TEST RESULTS TO ME!"

"Love you too…" she blankly stated.

"Sarah, I'm begging you. I never beg, for anyone… please… PLEASE!"

"Tell you what…" she sighed, clutching her hair again. "I'll make a deal. We go to Nashville; we can make it there by tomorrow. We stay to watch the concert I wanted to see, and then you can take me to the Underground for however long this takes. Or forever. Not my choice…"

He smiled and moved toward her, running his fingers along the lines of her jaw.

"Now you're talking in my language."

oo0oo

_**The next day…**_

"What's so damned important about Nashville, anyway?"

She shook her head, annoyed at the same question he'd been asking all day. "I paid fifty bucks to go to this concert. You'll like it, just trust me."

Again… with her little voice. She always used that voice when she wanted him to do something.

Few hours passed, and they arrived in Nashville, where she took him to a large and empty field in the park.

"Well?" he questioned her. "Where's this 'concert'?"

"Be patient…" she whispered, pulling out her phone and texting someone.

A few minutes later, Jareth saw David Bowie walking out into the field towards them. He fell to his knees in disbelief. She contacted David Bowie and got him here to sing for them.

"You… You are…"

David chuckled lightly. "Yes, that is me. You must be Jareth?"

"Indeed I am. But, how did you get him here, Sar?"

She started to take sudden interest in the ground. "Well, it wasn't easy. All that time when you were asleep on the road trip made it very hard to talk with you in the car with me… When you said, at the beginning, you didn't like David Bowie, I didn't believe you. And it just so happens that my father used to be his assistant, so I contacted him with the help of my dad, and here we are. That's probably why he went to check on us the other day; he probably thought we were having some kind of weird threesome."

"…Eww." Jareth and David both replied blandly. "I still can't believe Sarah got you here. What are you going to sing for us?"

"Just a little something Sarah wrote down to give to me. She told me I had the most similar voice to yours, and you wrote the song. I couldn't deny that I wanted to sing it for you two. Turn the lights on, boys." The last part he shouted.

Suddenly, the whole park was lit up by Christmas lights and paper torches, and very few candles. The music started to play "As The World Falls Down" and Jareth looked at his wife.

She held out her hand, offering him a dance, and he obliged gratefully. They danced while David's voice filled their ears. Some of the surrounding pedestrians stopped to stare at the young couple and David Bowie singing to them, though it wasn't strange in Nashville. They slow danced to the song, gliding on the ground like a delicate swan across the water. It was the most astonishing feeling Sarah had ever felt.

Jareth, to concur, was in heaven. His heart leaping in his throat, his thoughts running around like drunken hamsters. He was overwhelmed with pure emotion. She went through all this trouble to get one dance out of him. He smiled lightly and placed butterfly kisses on her neck, making her shiver.

She leaned in and whispered into his ear, "I've been pregnant for the past 6 days, and I was supposed to tell you here. But you're too damn smart."

He pulled away from her and kissed her, giving all of his love into that single kiss. She kissed back in the same amount of power, but only because if he was gonna have power over her, she had to have power over him, too. They stayed like that for what felt like forever, but was only a couple seconds. The song ended, and they disappeared.

Bowie smiled and snapped his fingers, signaling Hoggle to turn off the lights of the park. He straightened his hair some and walked to his car, smiling the whole way there.


	14. The Way Forward

The way forward

"A baby, huh?"

She looked up from the book she was reading in their room. "Yeah, I guess so…" she said, smiling in delight and putting her hands to her belly, making a heart shape with her thumbs and hands. "And it's ours, too. What do you think it'll be?" She pondered out loud.

"When I imagine it," he started, going towards the balcony to watch the sun set. "I imagine a baby girl, looks just like me but acts just like you. Spoiled sweetly and have me wrapped tightly around her finger. She'd be my little girl and your world… I can see it almost too clearly. She'd be the most beautiful creature in all of the lands, every man falling for her and me having to stand Mt. Everest over them if they merely take one glimpse from across the room. I'd love her more than life itself, probably be the only thing I love more than you."

"I see that, too…" She said dreamily, walking towards him and snaking her arm into his.

"Can you believe it? Just two weeks ago, we were leaving from Maine, now were married, in the Underground and expecting a child. Time flies by so fast when you're having fun."

"How are we going to contact my dad about this?"

He chuckled, burying his nose into her hair. "I don't know. I'm kinda scared he'll fracture his wrist again."

She laughed out loud, the sound coming deep from her belly. He'd noticed she had been doing that a lot more lately.

He held tightly on her shoulders, laying his head on her shoulder. She smiled, looking out into the horizon onto her labyrinth, waiting for him to say something.

When he didn't, she got bored of the icy silence. "I guess the Wise Man was right."

"Hmm?"

"The way forward," she began silently "is sometimes the way _**back**_."

**ALMOST DONE, GUYS! Epilogue coming along soon, PLEASE DON'T FRET! **

**Thank you SO MUCH for your revies! **

**Lovejareth: Thanks for your pushiness, I needed it! **

**AuliyaSevgisi****: thanks for your love! Needed much. **

**Person3262010: Thanks for your reviews, too. I love them all. **

**EVERYONE ELSE! THANKS for the support. This was needed to be said, love you all!**

**-LNSK**


	15. Epilogue A Dream Come True

Epilogue- A dream come true.

_**Two Years Later…**_

She sat in the throne room, watching her two children play with the goblins and holding her slightly swollen belly, smiling.

Sarah Danielle Renee Williams was a queen. A queen of two years of nasty, smelly, dirty goblins. And she couldn't imagine it any other way.

Jareth was always King of the Goblins, ever since his father retired. His parents loved Sarah, which was a good thing, because they might vaporize her if they didn't like her.

A father of two, soon to be three, he walked into the throne room one morning to find his children playing on the floor with the goblins and his queen smiling with her hand on her belly. There was a baby in the middle of the pit, wailing like it was being beaten.

"A wish away?" He asked.

"Yep." She replied happily, conjuring a crystal and twirling it in her fingers to watch the current runner of the Labyrinth.

"If you want a crystal, just ask me. Magic isn't good for the baby."

"I'M not good for the baby!" She joked as he sat down next to her. "I got this runner, don't worry about it."

"But-"

"No buts," she cut him off. "I know I'm pregnant, okay? It's YOUR fault. I'm going to handle this runner. End of discussion. I am the Goblin Queen after all."

"You shouldn't let them in the throne room while there's a runner," he replied, staring at the goblins bouncing everywhere. "I broke them of that habit for you, ya know."

"So? I don't mind it." She said, waving him off.

"Of course, dear. Must always live in a fairytale." He replied, letting sarcasm slip through his teeth.

"You're kidding me. You and I are a WALKING fairytale." She said, laughing and picking up her two daughters. "And how are my Kate and Chey doing today?"

"Good, mommy. Tibby hit Chey-Chey earlier, before you woke up. She cried." Kate replied.

"Yeah, mommy. Tibby hit me." Chey said, sniffling and rubbing her cheek.

"Is that so?" Jareth said, cutting in and examining his daughter's cheek. "I think Tibby deserves a vacation to the bog, don't you think so, Chey?" He said glaring at the little goblin, Tibby, who was cowering behind Sarah's leg.

"Yes, daddy. Bog him then put him in an oubliette under the bog for a thousands years, so he can smell it forever!" Chey said excitedly.

Tibby trembled more furiously. "I… I said sorry Majesties, I didn't mean to hit Princess Cheyannalae, honest!"

He glared harder at Tibby and kissed his daughters foreheads, waving his hands, making Tibby disappear. "There. Problem solved." He remarked with a dashing smile.

The two girls giggled wholeheartedly, while Sarah put them down so they could play with the goblins some more.

"And who is this, Sarah?" Jareth asked, picking up the small babe in the pit.

"Tobias." She remarked with a smile, stroking the child's hair.

"Really?" Jareth asked with a slight smile. "And who exactly wished this child away?"

"Little five year old named Samantha. Bright young girl, she's very confident. She's already in the Hedge maze and it's been only two hours."

"Well then," He returned. "Maybe, if our child's a boy, he'll have a mate one day."

"No. Definitely gonna have a mate." She replied, rubbing her belly.

Jareth looked up with sudden hope. "An heir?"

"Yes, love. It's a boy." She said with a bright smile.

He sat the boy down and kissed her happily, spinning her in the air a couple of times.

"EWW!" the girls cried in unison.

The parents laughed and sat down on their thrones, watching their little dreams come true.

* * *

**I'd like to thank my fans for supporting me through all of this, it's really hard to single handedly write a chapter fanfiction, i almost gave up. But you got me through, I**** can't believe i was blessed with fans like you. Thank you so much! More stories will be here soon! LOVE YOU ALL!  
**


End file.
